niwfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Timberlake
Justin Randall Timberlake (bòrnt 31 Jànûsà 1981) is àn Àmèrìkìn aktèr, singèr-songrít, danshèr, ìnd rekèrd pròdèktèr. Bórnt ìnd rást in Tenìsé, hé àpért on thè TV shós Star Search ìnd The All-New Mickey Mouse Club às à cíòld. In thè lát 1990s, Timberlake ríst tu promìnìnsh às won ò thè tu léd singèrs ìnd jèngìst nóvà ò NSYNC, vic ìvencòlï àkómt won ò thè best-selìng bójh-bands ò ol tím. Timberlake àgint tu àdopt à mór màcèr imìj às àn ortìst vit thè rïlésh ò his débòl sólò albèm, thè R&B-fókìst Justified (2002), vic jhúdt thè sèkseshfòl singòls "Cry Me a River" ìnd "Rock Your Body", ìnd èrnt his fèrst tu Grammy Àvèrds. His kritìklï àklámt sekìnd ôbùm FutureSex/LoveSounds (2006), kârìktèríst bí it-jè dìvursìtï in músìk jòràs, débölt àtop thè JS ''Billboard'' 200 ìnd pröduktìd thè Hot 100 numbà-won singöls "SexyBack", "My Love", ìnd "What Goes Around... Comes Around". Ìstablìsht às à sólö ortìst vòràwíd, his phurst tû ôbùms bóth ìksédt sâls ö 10 milïìn kópïs, ìnd hé kìntinút pröduktìng rekèrds ìnd kulabìng vit uthà ortìsts. Phrum 2008 thrû 2012, Timberlake phókìsht on his aktìng jàré, ìphektìvlï pütìng his músìk jàré on hítùs; hé hóldt estèrìng róls in thè philms The Social Network, Bad Teacher, Friends with Benefits, ìnd In Time. Timberlake rïsûmt his músìk jàré in 2013 vit his thurd ìnd phòrth ôbùms The 20/20 Experience ìnd The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2, ìksplòrìng nú sól stíöls, portlï ìnspíèrt bí thè ìkspânshìv song stucàs ö 1960s ìnd 1970s rok. Thè phòrmèr àkómt thè best-selìng ôbùm ö thè jér in thè JS vit thè lorjìst sâls wék, ìnd spont thè top-thré singöls "Suit & Tie" ìnd "Mirrors", ví thè latèr pröduktìd thè top-ten song "Not a Bad Thing". Pòr his lív pèrphòrmìnshùn, inklûdìng thè ìponìmû konshèrt tòr pòr thè ôbùms, hé àgint pèrphòrmìng vit his bând The Tennessee Kids, kìmpóst bí inscrùmintölìsts ìnd dânshèrs. Timberlake vòjhsht thè léd kârìktèr in DreamWorks Animation-jè Trolls (2016), vic sôndcrak ìnklûds his phiphth Billboard Hot 100 cort-topìng singöl, "Can't Stop the Feeling!". His phiphth stûdà ôbùm Man of the Woods (2018) àkómt his phòrth numbà won ôbùm in thè JS. Thrû-ôt his sólö jàré, Timberlake has selt óèr 32 milïìn ôbùms ìnd 56 milïìn singöls glóbölï, mákìng him won ö thè vòrà-jè best-selìng músìk ortìsts. Ophtà sítìd às à pop íkìn, Timberlake is thè rïciptèr ö nûmurìs àvurds, inklûdìng ten Grammy Àvurds, phòr Emmy Àvurds, thré Brit Àvurds, ìnd nín Billboard Músìk Àvurds. Àkòrdìng tû Billboard in 2017, hé is thè best pèrphòrmìng mâl sólöìst in thè hiscrï ö thè Mánscrém Top 40. Time námt him won ö thè 100 móst ìnphlûenshöl pólks in thè vòrà in 2007 ìnd 2013. His uthà vencèrs inklûde rekèrd láböl Tennman Records, phashìn láböl William Rast, ìnd thè rescronts Destino ìnd Southern Hospitality. Galèrï Justin Timberlake - Justified World Tour - Earls Court - 6.jpg Jtstpaul.jpg Justin Timberlake - Andrew Garfield - La red social - Madrid.jpg|Vit Andrew Garfield Justin Timberlake 2014 February 3.jpg Justin Timberlake and Barack Obama at The White House - 2.jpg|Vit Barack Obama Justin Timberlake - Cannes 2016 - 1.jpg Timberlake Pilgrimage Festival.jpg Justin Timberlake - 2016 AT&T Pebble Beach Pro-Am (cropped).jpg Category:1981 burths Category:Liphìng pólks Category:Singèrs